buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Thoughts; Post X/Battsu Episode 47
I have come to terms with how BuddyFight's anime mostly if not entirely exists to sell cards, but me being me, I'm unable to keep that in mind a hundred percent of the time, even with this most recent episode and how heavily it screamed, "you thought this card was cool? Well, sucks to be you with your opinions, because this card is even cooler and you should want this way more!" Because when I saw this episode, I saw a representation of the battle of social equity versus supremacism in it's most base form. Spoiler warnings to anyone who hasn't watched the 47th episode, by the way. I don't know how much I'll actually put in, as I'll be assuming that anyone reading past this line is aware of the plot of the 47th episode, but I'll put it up here anyways. SPOILERSSSSS ---- Anyways, after I had gotten around to watching this episode, and after I'd finished "ooh"ing and "ah"ing at the developments that the maybe twenty-five-minute reel hit me full-face with, I let my stinging skin settle in a little and realised that Wisdom sounded a lot like, or was pretty much like any social supremacist who thought anyone else had to kneel to them solely because of their differences. I could go into more detail about my rather late epiphany, but that was bottom line, and that made me think or realise, in turn, that Gao and his friends, especially those in his assembled Thunder Empire, stood as a sort of representation of everyone in our world who fought against such ideals, and instead promoted equity and harmony despite differences. Again, this was very obvious, and hearing me say it might even be repretitive after it's been said over and over again in the series, but when it really sank in how prevelant it was in the series, and how relevant such ideals were in the modern day, I couldn't help but stop to appreciate it, late, obvious, sappy, overthought or not. I'm always one to enjoy the idea that, somewhere out there, someone agrees with my belief that the world should start teaching it's next generation the values that our current leading generations seem to not have grounded in them so that, by the time it's their turn to take over the reigns of humanity, they don't repeat our mistakes. And whenever I see even a smidgen of that in something someone else could be showing me, I feel like the future I wanted for the world is attainable, and I have just a little bit more hope for mankind, along with assurance that I'm not wrong for wanting an era like the one I envisioned, and that giving my life to it will be worth it if it gets us any closer to that ideal existance. I know Bushiroad presenting this topic or sending this message might just be a part of their plan to keep advertising their cards through anime, and that it's entirely possible that they don't care in the slightest so long as they're getting money out of it, but the fact that this storyline exists at all still gives me good feels, and reminds me why I never once thought of dropping BuddyFight enough to actually drop it off my list of animy to watch every week. No matter what X or BuddyFight in a whole could be, this is my two cents on the story thus far, and I'm so confident in my own feelings, I don't regret putting it on here. I'd say I hope people come to agree, but as I've come across people who are greatly offput by statements like that, I'll mostly withdraw, but I will say that I hope anyone who has read this far was at least entertained by what I had to say, in some way, shape, or form. ---- Till next time, BuddyFight Wikia. ^w^ *AXION out* SaveSave Category:Blog posts